<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Princess and The Commander by NotAProfessionalWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937151">The Princess and The Commander</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAProfessionalWriter/pseuds/NotAProfessionalWriter'>NotAProfessionalWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Football | Soccer Player Lexa (The 100)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAProfessionalWriter/pseuds/NotAProfessionalWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and her roommates, Raven and Octavia, play for the Polis University soccer team. After weeks of moping after her break-up with Finn, Clarke joins her roommates, Raven and Octavia out for a night of dancing. The night takes a turn when Finn shows up and a beautiful stranger swoops in and saves Clarke. The trio is shocked to find out that the beautiful stranger who saved Clarke is their newest striker.  </p><p>Clarke and Lexa will always be endgame.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin &amp; Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on Clarke, get your butt off the couch. We’re going out.” The brunette stared down at her friend, not ready to take no for an answer. The blonde pulled her feet up onto the couch and shrank further under the fuzzy blanket, trying to hide away from her friend’s stare. She knew she was going to be fighting a losing battle.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t we just stay in and watch a movie tonight, Raven?” the blonde said with a pout and her biggest puppy dog eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“No. We’ve been staying in forever and I want to go out dancing. Listen, I know it’s been tough, but it’s time you get up and brush yourself off.” Raven saw Clarke frowning, getting lost inside her own head again.  She snapped her fingers in front of the blonde’s face to get her attention. “It’s been weeks, Clarke. That bastard didn’t deserve you and you cannot allow him to make your life miserable now”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re right, but…”</p><p> </p><p>“But nothing, Clarke.” The brunette was adamant. “You deserve to be happy. Besides, I miss you. Your friends miss you. We’re all going out to Grounders and you’re coming with.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Clarke sighed and stretched out before starting to get up off the couch. Raven was wearing the biggest grin on her face. “I’m going to hop in the shower and then you’re helping me choose an outfit.” It has been a while since Clarke went out with her friends and she did miss them a lot. Raven was right. It was time she went out and have some fun. “Raven…” Clarke turned around before reaching the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“For what?” The brunette gave her friend a warm mile.</p><p> </p><p>“For not giving up on me and for pushing me. I think tonight’s going to be good for me.” She gave her friend a small smile and shrugged before walking down the hallway and into the bathroom she shared with her two roommates, Raven and Octavia. He two best friends have been nothing but supportive of her since her breakup with Finn, but she knows she’s been dragging down the mood around the house and she wanted to make it up to her friends. Tonight, nothing was going to stop them from having a good time.</p><p><br/>Clarke stepped out of the shower, into the steam-filled bathroom and wiped the mirror to have a look at herself. Her hair was up in a messy bun, hair matted against her neck and forehead, damp from the shower. Crystal blue eyes staring back at her. “You’ve got this, Clarke”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah you do. Now stop talking to yourself and get your ass out here, you weirdo. Octavia is going to be home soon and then we’re going. Come on, get a move on.” Raven shouted through the bathroom, chuckling as she walked away.</p><p> </p><p>Moments later, Octavia came bursting into the house. “Clarkey! I hear we’re going put tonight! Are you guys ready to get fucked up tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hell yeah!” She heard Raven scream from across the house.</p><p> </p><p>“Come to my room, O. Raven is helping me pick out something to wear.” When Octavia entered Clarke’s room, she let out a long whistle. “Damn girl!” She looked Clarke up and down. From her long, milky white legs, toned but not too muscular, black lacy underwear up her soft, but toned stomach, black lace bra and up to her smirking face.</p><p> </p><p>“I know it’s been a bit of a dry spell for you, O, but you’re drooling.” Clarke chuckled at her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“I am so not!” Octavia grinned at her friend. “You look good! I didn’t know the plan was to go out and get you laid!”</p><p> </p><p>“That is SO not the plan. I’m not ready for that, O. Raven just suggested that I if I dress sexy I’ll feel confident and be a bit more at ease” The blonde said with a shy smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah she was doing this weird pep talk with herself in the mirror and I knew the girl needed a bit of a confidence boost. I mean who wouldn’t feel confident looking like that?” Raven smirked and Clarke blushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys stop. Now help me pick something to wear. We’re just going to Grounders, so it can’t be anything fancy. Just something casual.”</p><p> </p><p>“Casual my ass. We’re gonna make you look hot. Every single person in that bar is going to want to either sleep with you or be you by the end of the night” Raven jumped off the edge of the bed and headed to Clarke’s closet. “O, come here!” Octavia joined her and rustled through the clothes hanging in the closet. “Ooh this looks good, Rae” “Yeah and maybe with this?” “Totally! Grab those”</p><p> </p><p>Octavia turned to Clarke. “See, casual and hot” she shoved the clothes into Clarke’s hands. The blonde knew not to protest and started getting dressed. She looked at herself in the full length mirror. She was wearing black, strappy heels, skin tight black skinny jeans with a blue button-down shirt, with enough buttons undone to show off just enough cleavage. She quickly made a front knot, showing off a bit of her midriff. She turned back to her friends. “What do you guys think?”</p><p> </p><p>Raven started clapping her head and nodding profusely. “You look hot! Now get your hair and makeup done.” She turned to Octavia “O, I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to go like this. How about you?” Octavia smiled at her friend “I think I’m just gonna grab my leather jacket and then I’m ready.” She attention to Clarke with a cheeky smile on her face before walking out of the room as she continued talking to Raven over her shoulder. “How about you go pour us some drinks. We’re back bitches!”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke let out a laugh Tonight was going to be wild. She just knew it. She could see the glint in Octavia’s eyes. O never said no to a party and tonight wasn’t going to be any different. After getting ready and having a couple of shots, the trio piled into the back of their Uber and were off to the bar.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke hasn’t been in Grounders for quite some while, and it was packed tonight. The music was loud and everyone was dancing. Raven and Octavia headed over to the bar to grab them some drinks while Clarke went to go and find them a booth. They were the first ones there of their friends, so she needed to make sure there was a booth big enough for the whole group. Scanning the room, she finally found a booth near the pool tables where everyone would fit in. She quickly walked over and sat down, feeling eyes on her as she walked across the room. Raven and Octavia joined her with a vodka soda for each of them</p><p> </p><p>“Do you guys know when the rest are coming?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bellamy and Echo just got here, they’re at the bar getting a beer. The rest of the delinquents should be here any time now. I got a text from Monty while we were at the bar, he said they were around the corner, so they should be…”</p><p> </p><p>“Clarkey!” A tall gangly man approached Clarke and enveloped her in a hug as soon as she stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“Jasper! I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.” She kissed his cheek and turned her attention to the rest of the gang walking towards the group, greeting her friends and telling them to join them in the booth. The gang started chatting and drinking, sharing stories and memories, laughing and just having a good time. Bellamy and Echo joined the group and quickly raised their beers. “To Clarke, for finally getting her ass out of that house and joining us tonight” the deep, burly voice shouted above the rest.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke just laughed and raised her glass as she heard a round of “Here here!” “To Clarkey!” “Yaaaas queen!” “FINALLY!”.</p><p> </p><p>After the impromptu toast, Raven decided it’s time to go dance. “Come on bitches, we’re going dancing.” The whole gang got up and went straight to the dancefloor. It was packed and Clarke loved it. When the crowd was so big, she didn’t feel like anyone was watching her. She could just let loose and have fun. She was free. Her body was moving to the beat of the music and she could feel the bass in her throat. This was awesome! <em>Why did I wait so long to do this? This is great! </em>Raven and Octavia were dancing up against Clarke, attracting a lot of attention from the people around them as the trio were laughing and just having fun.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke worked up quite the thirst from all the dancing and just from the general heat being on such a packed dancefloor. She turned to her friends</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to the bar to grab a drink.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Octavia and Raven both shouted over the music, not being able to make out a word their friend had said</p><p> </p><p>“I’m...” Clarke pointed at herself “…going to the bar…” she pointed at the bar “…to get a drink!” she raised the glass that was still in her hand and tapped it with her index finger, indicating that she was getting a refill.</p><p> </p><p>Octavia and Raven bot just gave her a thumbs up and a goody smile before they continued dancing. Clarke was wearing the biggest smile on her face on the way to the bar. Her friends were such goofballs. She really did miss hanging out with them like this. She got to the bar and ordered a drink, waiting for the bartender to return she started thinking. <em>This is much better than staying home and just moping in front of the tv. </em>The dopey smile Clarke was wearing was quickly wiped from her face when she heard a familiar voice behind her and felt a hand on her forearm.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke”</p><p> </p><p>When she turned around her face dropped even more. She was really hoping she was wrong and it wasn’t him. Unfortunately, she just wasn’t that lucky.</p><p> </p><p>“Finn… what do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>The boy in front of her stood there with puppy dog eyes. He dragged his hand through his floppy hair and scratched his neck. “I just want us to talk Clarke. You won’t return my calls or text me back. You can’t seriously tell me you’re willing to throw away a three-year relationship because of one small mistake. Come on, Princess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t call me that” The rage started building up in Clarke. How dare he pretend like this was on her. Like she was in the wrong for leaving him? “You cheated Finn! That’s not a small mistake. I didn’t throw away a three-year relationship, that was you. Now let go of my arm. We’re done.” Clarke started walking away, not even caring about the drink she was waiting for. She felt a tug at her arm as Finn didn’t let go. Clarke could feel all the eyes on her as people started looking at the scene unfolding in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>“No” Finn grit through his teeth. “We’re going to talk about this. She was nothing, Clarke. It was a mistake”. His grip around her wrist started tightening, getting annoyed that Clarke wouldn’t hear him out.</p><p> </p><p>“Finn, you’re hurting me. Let go!”</p><p> </p><p>“Not until you talk to me”</p><p> </p><p>An unfamiliar voice sounded behind Clarke. “I believe she told you to let go of her.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke turned around, and she was met with the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. In front of her stood a beautiful brunette with long, wavy brown hair hanging over one shoulder. She was slim and her skin was tan. Clarke’s eyes fell to her lips, they looked so pillowy and soft, in complete contrast to the sharpness of her jaw, which she was pretty sure could cut through diamonds. Then blue met green. The most intense green eyes Clarke has ever seen. They were dark and filled with anger. Beautiful, angry green eyes that could not meet her own. Looking over her shoulder at Finn. Clarke was getting lost in the woman’s features when she heard Finn behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Who do you think you are? This is between me and my girlfriend, so fuck off.” Finn growled at the stranger.</p><p> </p><p>“I am not your girlfriend, Finn.” Clarke yanked her arm free from his grip. “We’re done. We’ve been done for weeks now. Just leave me alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke, baby, come on.” He was desperate. There was no way he was just going to back down.</p><p> </p><p>“She said no.” The stranger’s voice was commanding. Clarke could see the Finn tremble. She knew he wouldn’t back down so easily though.  The stranger moved in front of her, creating a barrier between her and Finn.</p><p> </p><p>“And who are you to stop me from talking to her? What are you going to do? Huh?” Finn said with a smug smile.</p><p> </p><p>A dirty blonde with high cheekbones and a sharp jawline, much like stranger in front of Clarke, approached them. Leaning on her pool cue and with a deadpan expression on her face she spoke up. “Well she’s someone who has been trained in just about every form of martial arts you can think of and can snap you like a twig…. So you know… If I were you, I would back off.”</p><p> </p><p>Finn scoffed. He wasn’t about to get into a fight with a girl. He turned around and started walking away muttering a quick “Fucking bitch” under his breath as he walked away. He looked over his shoulder “She’s not worth it anyway. She was a good lay, but that’s about all she was good for.”</p><p> </p><p>A strangled sob escaped Clarke’s lips. She knew Finn could be mean when he was angry, but she didn’t expect him to degrade her like that. She was shocked when she heard the stranger speak up again. “Apologize to her. Now!”</p><p> </p><p>Finn turned around and chuckled. “I’m not going to apologize for telling the truth. Clarke, who is this bitch anyway? Why is she defending you? Are you fucking her?” Clarke looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Before she could respond, Finn was at it again. “You totally are, aren’t you? You fucking slut!”</p><p> </p><p>The next thing Clark saw was the stranger launching herself forward, grabbing Finn’s arm and twisting it behind his back, forcing him against the wall. “Don’t you dare talk to her like that.” The rage in her voice was palpable.  The dirty blonde was still leaning on the pool cue with that same deadpan expression on her face, almost as if she was already bored with this whole exchange.  “I told you not to push your luck, boy.”</p><p>Suddenly Octavia and Raven were next to Clarke. Drawn by the crowd of onlookers, the moved from the dancefloor back towards the bar and were shocked to find Clarke in the middle of it all. Finally, Finn relented. “I’m sorry, Clarke.” The stranger scoffed and let him go. “I think you should leave.” She said in the same commanding tone as earlier. This time he listened and quickly moved out of the bar, the crowd jeering as he made his way out.</p><p> </p><p>Octavia stepped in front of Clarke, blocking her view of the beautiful stranger that just saved her. “What the hell happened, Clarke?” She couldn’t be bothered by her friend’s question. She needed to go thank the woman that just saved her from Finn. Clarke stepped around Octavia, completely ignoring her and walking straight up to the stranger.</p><p> </p><p>Blue meet green once more, and this time they were much softer. All rage left behind, now only filled with concern. “Are you ok?” The stranger’s voice was soft, only loud enough for Clarke to hear.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I… I don’t know how to thank you”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it. Really.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I at least buy you and your girlfriend a drink?”</p><p> </p><p>“Anya? No she’s not my…” The stranger was cut-off by her phone buzzing in her pocket. “Oh sorry just hold on a sec.” Clarke didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but she couldn’t help but listen to the beautiful woman in front of her on the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey buddy, is everything ok?”</p><p>“No you’re not bothering at all, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Ok, just hold on. I’m on my way ok?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, that was… I need to go.” The stranger turned to the dirty blonde. “Anya, we need to go.” Turning back to the blonde she gave her an apologetic smile. “Take care Clarke. I’ll see you around.” Without another word, the beautiful brunette and the dirty blonde left the bar. Octavia came up to Clarke’s side again.</p><p> </p><p>“O, I think we should go”</p><p> </p><p>“Who was that Clarke?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. I didn’t even get her name.”</p><p> </p><p>That night Clarke dreamt about the beautiful brunette that saved her. Remembering every feature and wishing she could put a name to the beautiful face that she was probably never going to see again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lexa's POV</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So am I breaking or are you?” Any handed Lexa a pool cue. She hasn’t seen her cousin for about a year, so when Lexa called her up and told her she’d be transferring to Polis, she was overjoyed. They’ve always been extremely close, but she understood that Lexa needed to get away from Polis for a while. She’s been through a lot and it was good for her being away at TonDC. She obviously got a lot more comfortable within her own skin in the last couple of years.</p><p> </p><p>“You go ahead, An” Lexa wasn’t really paying much attention. A sudden flash of blonde caught her attention. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the beautiful blonde standing there. It seemed like she was looking for something or someone at least.  Then suddenly she was off, walking towards them. <em>Wait is she coming over here? Did she see me staring? Oh shit! </em>Lexa immediately calmed down when she saw the blonde plonking down in one of the booths near them. <em>Oh she was just looking for a seat. I wonder if she’s alone. No way though, why would she sit at such a big booth if she’s here on her own. </em>Just as Lexa expected, the blonde was soon joined by a group of friends. She saw her get up and kiss a tall gangly boy on the cheek before turning back to her cousin after feeling a tap on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you hear what I said?” Anya was looking at her with a wicked smirk on her face. Oh she was definitely caught staring.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm… what? Shit sorry An, I was totally spaced out there” She looked down, suddenly finding the something on the floor incredibly interesting. Lexa was blushing, actually blushing. Anya hasn’t seen her little cousin blush since… well she can’t even remember.</p><p> </p><p>“I said, I’m solid, you’re stripes. Come on Lex, get your mind out of the gutter. Play at least one round with me before you go over there and charm the pants off of blondie” Anya gave Lexa a wink which just made her blush even more.</p><p> </p><p>“Anya I wasn’t… I just… Ugh you’re such an asshole, you know that right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup” Anya laughed as she popped the “p”.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa and Anya continued their game. Anya was good. Really good. She used to make a lot of money hustling all the boys at the college bars, she was a champion. Unfortunately, her hustling days were over. She was a regular at Grounders and everybody knew how good she was, so nobody was ever really willing to put money on it when playing against her. Lexa was he first real challenge she’s had in a while, but that didn’t stop her from inching out in front of her, only having the eight-ball left on the table. Anya was bending down, lining up her shot. “Left corner pocket” She announced before taking her shot. Just as she called it, the eight ball sank into the pocket, signalling the end of the game, Anya was victorious.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do I even try to play you, An? You always kick my ass” Lexa said with a smile on her face before taking a sip of her beer.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone needs to show you how it’s done. You’re a good second though, maybe we should double up and play teams?” She nudged her cousin’s side with her elbow before leaning against the pool table and taking a sip of her beer, looking in the same direction Lexa was looking. “Lex, why don’t you just go and talk to her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Anya, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m just people watching. You know it’s one of my favourite things to do” Lexa was leaning back taking a sip of her beer, contemplating whether or not she should actually walk over there and introduce herself. She saw the group raising their glasses and bottles for some type of a toast. The next moment a brunette shot up from the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on bitches, we’re going dancing.”</p><p> </p><p>The whole group shot up with excitement and cheers, moving to the dancefloor.</p><p> </p><p>“Welp, there goes your chance. We both know you’re the broody, stand in the corner with a beer or a whiskey type. Definitely not a dancer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I can dance! I just choose not to!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, whatever you say, kid. Come on, another game. How about I go easy on you this time. Then at least you can have one win for the night.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa turned to her cousin with a mischievous grin. Anya has no idea she’s been holding back on her in the first game. She hasn’t seen her in a year. She has no idea how much her game has improved when she was at Arkadia University. Lexa would clean out the tables on a weekly basis. “How about you give it your all, and I’ll do the same. Let’s make it interesting and put some money on. A quick 50?”</p><p> </p><p>Anya scoffed. “It’s your money to lose”</p><p> </p><p>“No way! Lex! You were hustling me!” Anya turned to her cousin wide-eyed. They were on their third game. After Lexa completely wiped her off the table in the first game, it quickly turned into best out of three and then best out of five.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I learn from the best. You make a good second though.” Lexa winked at her cousin as she sunk the final ball, claiming victory and stretching out her hand, waiting for Anya to plonk down a crisp 50 bucks.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re such a dick. Well done though. I’m proud.” Anya turned towards the bar, hearing the commotion. “Hey isn’t that the blondie you were drooling over earlier?”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa turned and saw the beautiful blonde moving away from the bar, with a man right behind her. Her eyes widened when he saw him gripping her wrist. The blonde was obviously trying to get away and he was having none of it. Anya could see Lexa’s fists clenching at her side. <em>Oh here we go. This is not going to end well for you, boy.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Finn, you’re hurting me. Let go!”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa’s brows furrowed at the sound. “An, I’ll be right back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah sure ok cool I’ll be here you know… just vibing.” She knew Lexa wasn’t even listening to her at this point.</p><p> </p><p>“Not until you talk to me” The blonde was obviously distressed and she couldn’t just stand idly by, could she? That’s not who she was. She’s always been one to stand up for others, this had nothing to do with the fact that it was a certain blonde in trouble. Lexa stepped forward, standing about a step away from the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe she told you to let go of her.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde turned around and fuck she was even more beautiful up close. She had the bluest eyes she has ever seen and beautiful blonde hair. Not to mention the beauty mark just above her lips that did a great job of drawing her attention to those lips of her. <em>I wonder what it would be like to kiss those lips. They look so soft. Snap out of it Lexa! Deal with him first! </em>Before the blonde could see her staring her eyes were back on the boy with the floppy, brown hair. Without noticing in, a snarl escaped her lips as she was staring him down. She was ready to rip this guy apart.</p><p> </p><p>“Who do you think you are? This is between me and my girlfriend, so fuck off.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not your girlfriend, Finn. We’re done. We’ve been done for weeks now. Just leave me alone.” <em>Ok good. So he’s not her boyfriend at least. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Clarke, baby, come on.” <em>Clarke, so that’s her name. Ugh he should’ve stuck with just Clarke and not called her baby. </em>Lexa hated hearing those words coming out of his mouth. She could feel the anger bubbling up inside of her. She couldn’t hold it back any longer.</p><p> </p><p>“She said no.”  It came out more as a growl than anything else. She could see the boy, who she learned is named Finn, trembling, he was obviously shaken by her tone, most people were. Lexa knew the effect her commanding tone had on people. What she also knew, is that men generally didn’t want to seem weak and they would do stupid things to try and assert their dominance. In fear of Clarke’s, she stepped in front of her, creating a barrier between her and Finn. She straightened her back and shoulders, showing the boy she was not backing down.</p><p> </p><p>“And who are you to stop me from talking to her? What are you going to do? Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Anya felt it was the right time to step in. She knew Lexa could handle herself, but it was just fair to let the guy know he was about to get his ass kicked if he kept pushing. “Well she’s someone who has been trained in just about every form of martial arts you can think of and can snap you like a twig…. So you know… If I were you, I would back off.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy turned around, muttering something under his breath. Just as Lexa let out a breath, thinking it was all over and done with, he piped up once more. “She’s not worth it anyway. She was a good lay, but that’s about all she was good for.” Lexa hear a sob behind her, knowing that the words cut into the blonde like a sharp blade. Everything went red and Lexa could just feel a white hot anger rise inside of her. “Apologize to her. Now!”</p><p> </p><p> “I’m not going to apologize for telling the truth.” He turned to Clarke “Clarke, who is this bitch anyway? Why is she defending you? Are you fucking her? You totally are, aren’t you? You fucking slut!” That was it. The last nail in the coffin. The final straw. Lexa was done being civil. The next thing she knew; she was pinning Finn against the wall with his arm twisted behind his back. She knew with just a bit more added pressure; she could break his arm just like that.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa basically spat at him “Don’t you dare talk to her like that.”</p><p> </p><p> “I told you not to push your luck, boy.” Anya quipped. She was definitely not going to step in when Lexa was in Commander mode, but there was no way she was going to say nothing. He had it coming. What an idiot.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa put more pressure on his wrist, twisting it, knowing he was in agony.</p><p> </p><p> “I’m sorry, Clarke.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa let him go and stared him down “I think you should leave.” The authority was dripping from her voice. There was no way he would be stupid enough to defy her.</p><p> </p><p>When Lexa turned back around, she saw Clarke surrounded by two of her friends, looking at her with worried expressions on their faces and trying to talk to her. Clarke just stepped around them and started walking towards her.  When Lexa looked into her blue eyes, she instantly relaxed, all the anger from moments before suddenly dissipating. Now all she could feel was concern for the beautiful woman in front of her. <em>That must have been so embarrassing for her and he said such hurtful things, I hope she’s ok.</em></p><p> </p><p> “Are you ok?” Lexa almost whispered, not wanting to pop the little bubble she was in with the beautiful blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I… I don’t know how to thank you”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it. Really.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I at least buy you and your girlfriend a drink?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh shit, she thinks Anya is my girlfriend. Ok firstly ew, incest! </em>“Anya? No she’s not my…” Lexa felt a buzz in her pocket. She was about to ignore it when it continued and she knew she had to answer. She took the phone out of her pocket and saw that it was Aden calling. She looked back up at the blonde. “Oh sorry just hold on a sec.” Instead of walking away she just stood there, turning slightly from the blonde and answered the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey buddy, is everything ok?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lex, I’m 15. You can really stop calling me buddy.” He paused for a moment. Aden could hear the bass of the music thumping in the background. “Shit I forgot, you’re probably out with Anya. Shit I didn’t mean to bother.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa could sense something was up. She wasn’t happy with how her little brother was swearing, but now wasn’t the time to lecture him about it. “No you’re not bothering at all, what’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s mom. She’s drinking again. She just went crazy man and I don’t know what to do. I locked myself in my room. She’s outside smashing everything again. Please can you come and get me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, just hold on. I’m on my way ok?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, that was” How could Lexa even begin to explain. I mean Clarke was a total stranger. She didn’t need to know her sob story about her fucked up mother. “I need to go.” And with that Lexa made a sharp turn towards Anya, who was busy talking to a strange brunette. She looked somewhat familiar. <em>Wait isn’t that one of Clarke’s friends? It doesn’t matter, we have to go. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p> “Anya, we need to go.” Anya nodded at Lexa, seeing the seriousness in her face, she knew something was up. Turning back to the brunette, she gave her a smirk. Raven had approached her after Clarke had sidestepped Octavia, wanting to find out what happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I guess blondie will have to fill you in on what happened. See you around”</p><p> </p><p>Anya joined her cousin on the way out of the bar. As they got into the car, Anya could see Lexa trembling slightly and her hands gripping the wheel.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on Lex?” She was worried. She barely ever sees Lexa this shaken up.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s out of control, An!” Lexa was so tired of this happening. Her little brother, Aden would call her in tears sometimes, telling her about how their alcoholic mother had gotten out of control. The calls started getting more and more frequent and that’s when Lexa knew she had to push her own fears of seeing her mom again aside. She knew the only way she could make sure Aden was safe, was by transferring to Polis so she could be there for him. Arkadia University was just too far away.</p><p> </p><p>“Has she been drinking again?” Anya placed a hand on Lexa’s arm. She knew her aunt had a bit of a drinking problem, but she had no idea how bad things got.</p><p> </p><p>“Aden locked himself in his room, he’s so scared” A strangled sob escaped her lips. </p><p> </p><p>Anya pulled Lexa closer to her and she could feel Lexa sobbing into her neck. “I… I didn’t know things got so bad, Lex. Everything’s gonna be ok, kid. We’re going to go and pick him up and he can crash with us tonight. He can take your room and I’ll bunk with you tonight ok?”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa inhaled sharply. “Thank you Anya. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to put all of this on you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey no, don’t even start. We’re family. I’ve got you ok? Let’s go”</p><p> </p><p>The duo drove off to Lexa’s childhood home. Waiting outside, Lexa texted her little brother, telling him that she was waiting for him outside and that Anya was with him and knew what was going on. She saw Aden shimmying down the drain pipe and running across the lawn towards the car.</p><p> </p><p>“Aden! You didn’t even tell her you were leaving?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like se cares, Lex. Can We just go please? Hey An”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey buddy”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure buddy. Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>The pulled out of the driveway, heading towards her and Anya’s apartment. Lexa loves her little brother and she would never think twice about coming to his rescue, but she really wishes she could have at least gotten that girl’s number. She’s probably never going to see her again. <em>Maybe it’s for the best. Mom’s fucked up, I’ve gotta take care of Aden. Soccer trials are next week and I need to focus if I’m gonna make team and keep my scholarship.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Driving home, all Lexa could think of were those piercing blue eyes, looking right into her soul.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoyed it. There will be some more chapters coming up soon :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weekend has been somewhat of a blur. Clarke, Octavia and Raven opted to get in a bit of practice before trials on Monday, so they spent the entirety of Saturday running through some drills. This will be their last year to play for the university and they are all keen to make a good impression at trials. Not that they really had anything to worry about. The trio have been the strongest players on the team since they started at Polis.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke was the team’s captain and star second striker. She could read the opponents and her teammates better than anyone, it’s like she just always knew where everyone and everything was going. This made her perfect for setting up her teammates the perfect scoring opportunities. Clarke definitely had the best ball skills on the team and could outrun anyone during a drill. She’s a fierce leader and some… ok everyone… would say that she’s the mom of the team.</p><p> </p><p>Raven has been goalie for the last three years, taking on the role as the team’s last line of defence, almost never letting her teammates down when facing down the opponents.  Octavia on the other hand has been all over the show, rotating between defensive midfielder, to attacking midfielder and then of course her favourite position: central midfielder.</p><p> </p><p>Echo used to be the team’s striker and was very demanding on the field. She was the highest scorer of the season last year, not just at Polis University, but out of all the schools they played against. After she finished her degree and left Polis University, the team was in serious need of a new striker. There have been rumours going around of a new striker transferring from Arkadia University, so the girls have been very excited to see the new possible teammate at trials on Monday. They needed to make sure they were ready for trials though.</p><p> </p><p>After spending all day on the field on Saturday, the trio decided on a Harry Potter movie marathon, which ended up taking over the rest of their Saturday and the entirety of their Sunday.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke, are you crying?” Raven lets out a giggle, looking at the blonde with the pillow in her grasp, half covering her face.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Fred! How are you not crying you monster?” Clarke said with a sniffle</p><p> </p><p>Octavia turned to her friends with a laugh emanating from her belly. “Maybe because we’ve watched this like a million times and we knew it was going to happen. Seriously Clarke, you cry every time we watch this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever, you guys suck” Clarke cuddled the pillow even closer. She knew she was being ridiculous, but that always broke her heart.</p><p> </p><p>After the movies were done Octavia stretched out with a loud yawn. “Ok guys, we need to get to bed. I have an early class and I know you two have early classes as well. Besides, we need a good night’s rest before the trials tomorrow afternoon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Rae, O’s right. Shit I wonder who the new striker is. We probably won’t even recognise her. They always had that intense war paint on when they were playing. No way you could see what they look like”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah it was hot as fuck though. Like damn.”</p><p> </p><p>“Raven!” Clarke threw her pillow across the room and it hit Raven right in the face. “You are such a horndog!”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean I’m not gonna deny it. A girl’s got needs!” Raven laughed as she got up from the couch. “Ok night losers, I’m gonna go to bed!”</p><p> </p><p>The trio trodded off to bed, ready for the week to come.</p><p> </p><p>For Lexa, the majority of the weekend was spent with Anya and Aden. They only took him home again on Sunday morning when Lexa’s mom called and told him to come back home, sobbing on the other end and apologising for scaring him. Lexa wasn’t really all too comfortable letting Aden go back, but he insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“You know Lex, she’s also been going through a rough time. When dad passed away last year, she just lost it. I know she’s messed up, but she needs me.” Aden sighed. His mom scared him when she lost control like she did on Friday, but he was the man of the house now, he couldn’t leave his mother alone all the time.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa relented and drove him home, barely greeting her mother before her and Anya were out of the driveway again.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Anya looked at Lexa, with concern all over her face.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa swallowed the knot in her throat and her face quickly became stoic, as it always has in situations like this. “Nah, it’s ok. I do want to ask you a favour though, just to get my mind off of things.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, whatever you need.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa suddenly turned on her puppy dog out and gave Anya the sweetest pout. “I know you’re old now and haven’t played in a while, but can you go run through some drills? I have trials tomorrow and I’m really nervous.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok firstly, Fuck you. I’m only five years older than you are and I can still run circles around you, little one. Secondly, what do you have to be nervous about Lex?”</p><p> </p><p>“The expectations are just high. Their previous striker was amazing. It’s big shoes to fill” Lexa sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well for the record, I think you’re going to crush it at trials. I’ll run some drills with you though. Let’s go hit the gym first and then we’ll see how you hold up with those drills after a full gym session, yeah? Check that endurance?”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa loved that Anya was always willing to help her out with stuff like this. She missed her cousin so much. The move back to Polis was definitely a good idea. “Yeah that would be great.” She broke out in a smile.</p><p> </p><p>After their gym session, both of them were covered in sweat, having given the session their everything. Anya was busy wiping her face with a towel while Lexa was pouring the remainder of her water bottle out over her head, drenching her shirt before taking it off and revealing her Nike sports bra and her tight abdominal muscles.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn cuz. They had you putting in some work there at Arkadia hey?” Anya slapped Lexa’s stomach, earning a grunt from the younger brunette.</p><p> </p><p>“So not necessary, An. Besides, you know I’ve always had these. They’re just a bit more sculpted now” Lexa teased as she flexed her abs with a cheeky grin on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok show off. Let’s see if that smile is still going to be on your face after a quick three mile run to the field and some drills”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously An? We just trained legs and now you want to run to the field before we do drills. I thought we were at least going to take a break”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I’m definitely taking a break. I’m old, remember.” Anya pouted before Lexa swatted at her arm. “I’ll drive the car down to the field and start setting everything up for the drills. It’s a little three mile run, Lex. Besides, we’re testing your endurance here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh fine.” Lexa swiped Anya’s water bottle out of her hand and took a massive sip. “I guess I should get going. See you on the field.” She set of running, feeling the ache in her legs. By the time she got the field, Anya was finishing up setting everything up for their drills.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck. Go easy on my, An”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a chance.”</p><p> </p><p>That evening when they got home, Lexa went straight to the shower, letting the warm water cascade over her body. Immediately feeling her muscles relax under the steamy water. She turned with her face towards the spray, closing her eyes as she felt the water against her face.  The moment she closed her eyes, all she could see was blue. Without even realising it, her hands started moving down the sides of her body, except it wasn’t her hands she was feeling. It was a certain blonde’s. The moment she realised what she was doing her eyes snapped open. <em>Fuck, what are you doing Lexa?</em></p><p>She quickly finished her shower and got dressed in her black Calvin Klein boy shorts and an old Arkadia jersey and headed off to bed. Her dreams filled with beautiful blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The next day went by like a flash and it was already time for trials. Of course, Clarke, Octavia and Raven were there early on Clarke’s insistence.</p><p> </p><p>“Claaaaarke why are we always here first?” Raven moaned from across her as they sat and stretched their hammies.</p><p> </p><p>“Because, Raven, we need to set an example. We’re the most experienced players on the field and we need to show the rest that it’s something that doesn’t just come with talent, you have to be dedicated and put in the work too.” Clarke continue stretching her hamstrings, getting ready for what was bound to be gruelling trials.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke is right, Rae. It’s our last year and we have to go out with a bang right? Can’t let some wide-eyed newbie swoop in and steal our spots.”</p><p> </p><p>“O, there is no way anyone is going to be taking your place. We both know you’re the next Julie Ertz. Don’t forget to give me a shout out one day when you’re hoisting the world cup above your head.” Raven rolled over and leaned her head against Octavia’s shoulder blowing her kisses.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing Rae!” Octavia flashed her a toothy smile before pushing the brunette off of her.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke was busy laughing at her two best friends when she saw a familiar brunette approaching the field with a dirty blonde in tow, her arm wrapped around the brunette’s neck, the two of them laughing at something the dirty blonde just said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my fuck. Clarke isn’t that the hottie from the bar Friday night? The one who saved your butt?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit Clarke, O’s right. I remember the hottie that was with her. Do you think she’s the new striker from Arkadia?”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke was completely spaced out and didn’t hear a single word her two best friends were saying. She felt a sudden pang of jealousy seeing the beautiful brunette laughing without a care in the world with the dirty blonde hanging on her. <em>I knew they were dating. I mean look at her, of course she has a girlfriend. Why am I even getting jealous about this, I don’t even know her name? She’s not mine to get jealous of. Ugh they look so perfect. CLARKE SNAP OUT OF IT! What is she doing here anyway? Is she the new striker?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Earth to Clarke! You’re drooling”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not drooling, O!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure you aren’t”</p><p> </p><p>Before the trio could continue their conversation, the brunette started approaching them, heading straight to Clarke. “Hey. It’s Clarke right?” Lexa flashed her a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it is.” Clarke stood up and stuck out her hand to the beautiful stranger. “I never got your name.”</p><p>Lexa took her hand in hers. <em>Her hands are so soft. </em>“Err yeah, sorry about that. I had to run. Family emergency. I’m Lexa. I just transferred here from Arkadia.”</p><p> </p><p>Green eyes got lost in blue. Lexa still hasn’t let go of Clarke’s hand. They quickly sprang apart at the sound of a whistle being blown. Lexa dropped Clarke’s hand and turned towards the coach. Coach Indra, she’s heard a lot about her. She’s only had brief discussions with her when she transferred from Arkadia, but that was more or less the extent of it. Anya used to play for her and she couldn’t stop talking about what an amazing coach she is. Lexa was excited to play for her team, if she could make the cut that is.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen up ladies. This is going to be a tough year. For a lot of you, it will be your last year playing for Polis University. We’ve lost a couple of senior players last year, so the rest of you are going to have to hit the ground running to make sure this team can be as strong as ever.” Indra paused, looking over at Lexa. “Now, we have a new transfer from Arkadia University in our midst. As you all know, Arkadia has been one of our strongest competitors over the years. Alexandria Woods, welcome to Polis!”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, coach Indra. I’m really excited to be here.” Lexa beamed at the coach.</p><p> </p><p>“Well we know you’re good Alexandria, but there’s still trials that has to be had. Same goes to the rest of you. Clarke, Octavia, Raven, Monroe. You’ve been my star players for the last three years, but there’s a lot of fresh faces here who want to be on this team just as badly, if not more, than you do. This is a new season and we’re starting on a clean slate, so line up ladies. We’re starting off with some drills.” Indra turned to her assistant coach.  “Niylah, will you start them off please?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing coach.” The blonde turned towards the group of girls. “Ok ladies, cut-backs! Let’s go”</p><p> </p><p>At the end of trials, Clark was leaning over with her hands on her knees. With a ragged breath she turned to Raven. “Ok so coach wasn’t kidding last year when she said we’re gonna be kicking it up a notch this year.”</p><p> </p><p>“No shit. I think I’m dead.” Turning towards Octavia, Raven started again. “How about you, O?”</p><p> </p><p>Octavia stood tall, barely having broken a sweat. “I mean it was good. I expected more though”</p><p> </p><p>Raven tackled O to the ground, placing her hand over her mouth. “Shut up O! Do you want Indra to hear us and make us go again?” Octavia just shook her head and Raven let her up. “Ok good.” Turning her head towards Lexa Raven decided to speak up again. “It looks like your knight in shining armour couldn’t be bothered, Clarke. She’s not even sweating. How is that possible?”</p><p> </p><p>Before Clarke could respond, Indra approached the group. “Ok ladies, you did well today. Niylah and I will be narrowing down the final spots and he list will be posted tonight. For those of you who make first and second string, practice will be on Wednesday at 5pm. Now get out of here”</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke turned around and looked straight into a pair of green eyes. “Oh hey, Lexa”</p><p> </p><p>“So the other night. I think I remember you saying something about buying me and my cousin a drink?” Lexa nodded towards Anya sitting on the stands and waving at her. “So how about we all go out tonight. Trials were brutal and I think I need some liquid courage before checking out the list posting tonight.</p><p> </p><p>“Your cousin? Oh she’s your cousin? I thought… You know what, yeah I think that’s a great idea. Rae and O can come too right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Invite whoever. I was thinking we could head over to The Drop Ship. It’s this new club downtown.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you just say The Drop Ship?” Raven butt into the conversation. “It’s impossible to get in there. It’s always packed. I’ve been trying to get in for weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa laughed and scratched the back of her neck. “Well my cousin, Anya’s brother, he owns the place. So we could get VIP access.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Clarke could respond, Raven agreed on her behalf, giving Lexa a quick goodbye and dragging Octavia to the car. Octavia shouting over her shoulder “You did good today Lexa. Keen for you to join the team. See you tonight!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much for the invite Lexa. We’ll see you tonight. Octavia is right by the way. You did really well today.” Clarke started blushing “Like really well. You’ll definitely make the team. Bye Lex, see you later.” Before Clarke could walk away, Lexa pulled her back, grabbing her phone out of her bag. With a slight bit of hesitance at first, Lexa reaches forward and gives Clarke her phone “I was thinking maybe you could give me your number. So I can text you when we get to The Drop Ship?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing Lex” She felt butterflies when their fingers brushed as she took the phone from Lexa. She gave herself a call to make sure she had Lexa’s number too. Lexa cocked her one eyebrow at the move Clarke just pulled.  Clarke blushed “You know, so I can text you if we get there first. See you later Lex.”</p><p> </p><p>Clare walked off towards her car, putting some extra sway in her hips, knowing the beautiful brunette was watching her go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anya came sauntering towards Lexa with a huge grin on her face. “Is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes”</p><p> </p><p>“From Friday?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup” </p><p> </p><p>“… And you got her number?”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa’s tan face started to turn a slight shade of red. “Yes I did. We’re going out tonight.” She let out a bashful smile, looking down at her hands, feeling the blonde’s fingertips against hers again.</p><p> </p><p>“A date already? Wow look at you Lex.” Anya was surprised. She knew her cousin had a way with woman, but after seeing her melt like a puddle in front of the blonde on Friday, she doubted that Lexa would have the balls to actually ask her out.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually. We’re all going out. You, me, Clarke and her friends Raven and Octavia. I told her we can go to The Drop Ship. Lincoln promised us VIP access whenever we wanted right?” Lexa couldn’t meet Anya’s eyes. She knew she was pushing it. Anya wasn’t really one to be pushed into group hangs with people she didn’t know. Hell, Lexa didn’t even know them, not really. All she knew is that she wanted to spend more time with the blonde and get to know her off the field and in a scenario where she’s not about to beat her ex-boyfriend to a pulp.</p><p> </p><p>To Lexa’s surprise, Anya just shrugged her shoulders and gave her a nod. “Sure why not.” Grabbing her phone out of her pocket, she shoots her younger brother a quick text.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Anya: </strong>Hey Linc. You still good with giving us some VIP access to the club?</p><p> </p><p>Before Anya could pocket her phone again, she heard a familiar chime, signalling her brother’s response.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lincoln: </strong>Sure thing sis, just send me the names and I’ll add it to the list.</p><p><strong>Anya: </strong>Thanks bro, you’re the best. It’s gonna be me, Lex and her friends Clarke, Octavia and Raven.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lincoln: </strong>Ok great, it’s all set. See you tonight sis.</p><p> </p><p>Anya pocketed her phone. “Ok Lex, it’s sorted. Now let’s go home and get you looking hot for blondie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anya, we’re teammates – well I mean we’ll find out tonight if we are. We can’t really be more than friends. I don’t want to complicate things”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing. Friends look at each other like that.” Anya was off towards the car and stopped in her tracks when she realised Lexa wasn’t following her. When she turned around she saw a Lexa deep in thought as if she was contemplating something.</p><p> </p><p>“An?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Lex?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Back at Clarke’s apartment, Raven had just gotten out of the shower, with a towel wrapped around her body, walking towards her two best friends busy getting dressed. “So Clarke. Are we going for cute, or sex goddess tonight?” Raven wiggled her eyebrows at her best friend.</p><p> </p><p>Raven slapped her friend on the arm and laughed. “I’m going as me Raven” and then left the room to go and grab her clothes. Coming back in just a set of white lace underwear and clothes over her arm, she starts holding it up to her friends. “So yeah, we’re going for sex goddess.” Sending a wink to Raven. “Which one should I wear?”</p><p> </p><p>Raven and Octavia both looked at the items in Clarke’s grip. Octavia squealed with excitement. “Oh definitely this one, Clarke “. She grabbed the white dress Clarke bought a couple of months ago. She’s only worn it out once and literally everyone was drooling when they saw her in it. Clarke slipped into the white dress and put on her black strappy heals that she had on Friday. She quickly finished her makeup, giving herself a subtle smokey eye, just enough to make her blue eyes pop. And decided on a nude lip colour. Giving herself a once-over in the mirror, she was happy with what she saw. The top half of the dress was tight with a plunging neckline and some straps across her chest, accentuating her breasts, showing off her best assets. The skirt of the dress flaring out and stopping just above her knees. Her legs looked good. They were toned and the heels she was wearing made her calves and ass look amazing.</p><p> </p><p>Octavia and Raven joined Clarke in front of the full length mirror giving Clarke a whistle.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow Clarke. You look great.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look who’s talking, O!” Octavia smiled at herself in the mirror. She looked good and she knew it. She was the polar opposite of Clarke when it came to fashion. They both could look hot as fuck, but Octavia was more of the dark and broody type of hottie, while Clarke was anything between light and airy and smouldering seductress. Octavia was wearing her black ankle boots with skin tight leather pants and a black, sleeveless blouse, accentuating her tone arms and sculpted shoulders. Her long dark hair was pulled back and her smokey eye was a bit more intense than that of Clarke. Her contouring was on point, not that she needed it of course.</p><p> </p><p>“Well Rae is definitely bringing someone home tonight. Look at her. Damn. Who gave you the right to be so sexy Rae?” Raven was wearing her signature red lip with a red crop top and a white skirt stopping a couple of inches above her knees and a pair of nude heels. Raven was very proud of her body and was never ashamed to show a little bit of skin. She looked at herself in the mirror and admired how the light hit her obliques. Yeah she looked good. She knew it.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, O. Don’t be surprised if there’s a sock on my door tonight” Raven burst out laughing. She certainly wasn’t afraid of her sexual prowess. “Clarke, what time do we need to be there anyway? I feel like we’re all dressed up with nowhere to go yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit yeah I never actually got a time from her. Let me text her quickly.”</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clarke Griffin: </strong>Hey Lexa. :)  So I just realised we never really decided on a time for tonight *face palm*.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke locked her phone and the trio walked to the kitchen to grab a drink. Checking the clock on the kitchen counter she realized it was already 8pm. Just as Clarke was about to make herself a vodka soda, her phone chimed.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lexa Woods: </strong>Hey Clarke :) You guys should come over as soon as you’re ready. Anya and I just got here and it’s already packed.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lexa Woods: </strong>I hope you guys don’t mind that we’re already here, we just thought we’d come and hang out with Lincoln a bit before you guys get here. Lincoln is Anya’s brother by the way.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lexa Woods: </strong>We’re just grabbing a drink now, but you can just give your names at the door and they’ll let you in. Someone will show you to the VIP section, we’re in a booth in the corner. See you soon ;)</p><p> </p><p>Clarke blushed looking at that last text. It’s just a stupid emoji. Why is a simple semi-colon and a bracket making her heart flutter like this? A bit flustered she turned to her two best friends. “Hey guys, apparently it’s already packed. Are you ready to go now? We just have to give our names at the door, apparently our name is on some list”</p><p> </p><p>Raven shot up from her seat. “Wait she was serious about the VIP access? I thought she was just trying to impress you Clarkey. Yeah let’s go, I’m ready, how about you, O?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I’m good. Let’s go”</p><p> </p><p>After confirming their pickup and drop-off location on her Uber app, she sent Lexa a quick text.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clarke Griffin: </strong>Great, our Uber is on the way. Save me a seat next to you ;) See you soon.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa blushed when she looked at her phone. <em>Is Clarke flirting with me? Fuck why am I so nervous?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Ok Anya, they are on their way.”</p><p> </p><p>“How exactly did you meet these girls again?” Lincoln asked, leaning against the bar in the VIP area, overlooking the dance floor downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Anya cut in before Lexa could answer. “Well, Lexa here went all knight in shining armor on Friday when some dipshit was harassing this cute blonde. She totally jumped in and defended her honour” Covering her mouth, as if hiding from Lexa what she was saying next, but still talking loud enough for Lexa to hear. “Totally out of the goodness of her heart and with no ulterior motives” Anya gave Lincoln an over exaggerated wink, making Lincoln chuckle and Lexa retaliate by almost shoving her off of table she was leaning on.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway…” Anya shot Lexa a death stare before sticking out her tongue and continuing. “We had to leave the bar before Lexi here could get into blondie’s pants or even get her number – what an amateur. Then at soccer trials today, who else is there, but blondie.”</p><p> </p><p>Lincoln’s eyebrows shot up and he gave his cousin a teasing smile. “Oh hot damn Lex. I guess it’s fate?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey let’s not get ahead of ourselves. After I jumped in and helped her out with her ex on Friday, she offered to buy me and Anya a drink to say thank you, so after trials today I suggested we all go out, because I need some liquid courage before checking the team list tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait why did she offer Anya a drink too? From what I’ve just heard, Anya wasn’t even really involved.” Lincoln definitely didn’t miss a beat.</p><p> </p><p>“Well funny story… I guess she didn’t wanna offend Anya by only buying me a drink. I guess she saw us there together and just assumed we were together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god!” Lincoln burst out laughing, grabbing at his stomach, it starting to hurt from the full, genuine belly laugh he was having at the expense of his sister and cousin. Anya on the other hand was making gagging noises at the idea of someone thinking she was dating her cousin.</p><p> </p><p>“Ew fuck Lex. I hope you set her straight. That is just. Fuck that’s so gross. NO. Just NOOOOOOOOO” Anya kept gagging.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa couldn’t contain her laughter anymore, she dropped her head back with a carefree laugh, wiping at her eyes as she was laughing to get rid of the tears that started to escape her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Lex, isn’t that blondie right there?” Anya pointed towards a trio of women walking up the stairs to the VIP area. Lexa’s mouth went dry. <em>Shit she looks so fucking good. </em>Lexa gave Clarke a once-over, admiring her curves in that dress, suddenly the room felt extremely hot. She forced herself to look away and steal a glance at Anya and Lincoln, noticing that they were staring in the direction of the trio.</p><p> </p><p>The dirty blonde wasn’t even trying to hide the way she was checking Raven out. She remembers from Friday night. She was beautiful then already, but tonight she was hot, there was no doubt about it. Lincoln on the other hand was immediately drawn to Octavia. His jaw almost dropping to the floor when he saw the broody brunette walk up those stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey losers, stop drooling” Lexa snapped her fingers in front of her cousins, getting them back to reality. Chuckling slightly, knowing that she’s not going to be the only one tripping over herself tonight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Uber pulled up outside of The Drop Ship and the trio got out, thanking their driver.  Clarke looked around, seeing people queue around the block to get in. <em>Wow, no wonder Rae hasn’t been able to get in here yet. Look at all those people.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Come on guys. Lex said we can just go give our names at the door and someone will take us to the VIP section.” Clarke dragged her two best friends towards the door of the club. When they got to the door, they were met with a large bearded man. His muscles were bulging from underneath his black shirt. He looked up at them with a quizzical look on his face. <em>Do these girls really think they can just skip the queue? </em> He was about to tell them to get back in the line when Octavia spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi there. Our names are on the list. Lincoln said we can just give our names here and we can go on up? It’s Clarke, Raven and Octavia.”</p><p> </p><p>The big burly man checked his clipboard and smiled when he saw their names were indeed on the list. “Of course. Just a sec” he turned and called someone over his shoulder. Another bearded man with kind, blue eyes approached them, dressed in the same black shirt, probably another bouncer of the club. “What’s up Gustus?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nyko, these are Lexa and Anya’s friends that Lincoln told us about. Do you mind showing them how to get up to the VIP area? I can’t really leave my post right now. It’s packed tonight and people are going to try and take chances”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” He turns his attention to the trio in front of them. “Follow me ladies.”</p><p> </p><p>Nyko leads the three friends to the stairs that lead up to the VIP platform. “It’s right up here. Do you need me to go up with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no…” Clarke rested her hand on the man’s forearm. “I think we’re good from here. Thank you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>As they were walking up the stairs, the Clarke could feel eyes on her, but for some reason she couldn’t will herself to look up just yet.  When they got to the top of the stairs, her breath hitched slightly. She looked at Lexa and couldn’t believe how gorgeous the woman in front of her was. Lexa was wearing high heels, tight black skinny jeans, and a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and the top buttons undone, showing off her collar bone. Her hair was in loose braids that were flung over her right shoulder. She was stunning. Seriously, she could be a model if the she ever decided that soccer wasn’t what she wanted to do. <em>I am so royally fucked.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Clarke saw Lexa snapping at the Anya and a guy, who she assumes is Lincoln, before saying something to them and laughing before getting up and sauntering towards them.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke! You guys made it!” She turned to Raven and Octavia. “Raven, Octavia! Good to see you guys. Come on, follow me. I want to introduce you to my cousins”</p><p> </p><p>The trio followed Lexa to the booth where the dirty blonde and the tall, muscular man were talking. Lexa started introducing everyone.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys this is Anya and Lincoln” she pointed towards her cousins. “They’re my cousins, but they could basically have been my brother and sister growing up. Actually they kinda doubled as best friends too. Anyway… An, Linc,… “ she gestured to the trio “…this is Clarke, Raven and Octavia. Hopefully my soon to be teammates”</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely your soon to be teammates. You killed it at trials today”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Raven. You guys did too. I’m really nervous for coach to post that list tonight though. Who waits until midnight to post a team list anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s coach for you” Octavia gave Lexa a wide, welcoming smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok ok” Anya interrupted. “That’s enough shop talk. Let’s get some drinks. I’ll get the first round.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven was quick to follow “I’ll help you carry. Besided I know what these dweebs will want anyway”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok cool, let’s go hot stuff”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing cheekbones” Raven flashed Anya a toothy grin and the two of them were off.</p><p> </p><p>The group fell into comfortable chatter, each swapping out stories and getting to know each other better. The drinks were flowing and everyone was at ease. The group now laughing as Anya and Lincoln continue telling a funny childhood memory of Lexa.</p><p> </p><p>“And then she tripped and the spaghetti went everywhere! The bowl flew into the air and I swear to god it was like one of those slow motion moments in the movies as it came down and the bowl was upside down on Lexa’s head, sauce dripping down her face in front of the ENTIRE hall” Lincoln couldn’t breathe at this point so Anya took over the story.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, she wasn’t going to show her embarrassment, so she just got up, squared her shoulders and straightened up her back, walking to our table and plopped down on the seat in front of us as if nothing happened! WITH THE FUCKING SAUCE DRIPPING DOWN HER FACE! And do you know what she said?” Anya couldn’t contain her laughter. Lexa was laughing along with her cousins, the memory still fresh at the back of her mind, wiping at a tear she continued when she saw her cousins couldn’t keep talking through their fits of laughter.</p><p> </p><p>”I said… ‘Sup guys, like my new hat? I got it at Target.” The whole table burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke was wheezing and without thinking she dropped her hand to Lexa’s leg as she was laughing.  “No way Lex, I would have run out of there too embarrassed to ever show my face again” Lexa didn’t know what to expect when Clarke touched her leg. Not that she expected her to do that, but she definitely wouldn’t have expected that it would feel so…. natural.</p><p> </p><p>“Lexa! You’re a striker. How are you so clumsy?” Raven could barely breathe as she was laughing too hard.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, that was years ago ok? Besides, Lincoln is the one who tied my shoelaces together when I wasn’t looking. It’s not like I’m clumsy all the time. My ability to walk was sabotaged!”</p><p> </p><p>The group burst out in laughter again.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke got up out of her seat, Lexa instantly missing the warmth of her hand on her leg. “Hey I’m getting another round, anyone else want anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually” Anya turned to Raven “I think I’m gonna hit the dancefloor. Raven, you wanna join me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing cheekbones!” Raven shot up and stretched her hand out to Anya, leading her towards the dancefloor.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah I wanna dance too.” Octavia shot up about to follow Raven and Anya, she stopped in her tracks looking at Lincoln “Well, are you coming or not?” Without a word Lincoln got up and joined Octavia.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke, Lexa? Are you gonna dance with us?” Octavia eyed the duo.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys go ahead, I’m going to sit this one out”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah yes, Lexa here isn’t really much of a dancer” Lincoln mused.</p><p> </p><p>“For the record, I CAN dance, I just CHOOSE not to”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s ok Lex, I think I’m gonna sit this one out too.” She turned to her best friend and Lincoln “You guys go ahead; we’ll be up here keeping our booth safe” She added with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>After Octavia and Lincoln left and Clarke returned to the booth with beer for Lexa and another vodka soda for herself, she sat down next to Lexa, closer than before, passing her drink.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, you didn’t have to stay with me You could have gone dancing” Lexa said with a sheepish grin.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I could have, but I wanted to stay here… with you” Clarke rested her hand on Lexa’s thigh again, looking into Lexa’s green eyes trying to gauge if this was ok. Lexa dropped her free hand to her thigh, covering Clarke’s and intertwining their fingers. She was grinning at Clarke like a smitten teenager.</p><p> </p><p>“So” Clarke began “Why the transfer” Lexa tensed slightly and Clarke immediately picked it up. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no it’s ok.” Lexa gave Clarke’s fingers a gentle squeeze, ensuring her that she hasn’t overstepped any boundaries. “It’s a bit complicated, but it basically boils down to the fact that I wanted to be closer to my brother”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I didn’t know you had a brother?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Aden. He’s 15. He’s a really smart kid and he just has such a great future ahead of him. He just needs a little bit of guidance you know” Lexa took a deep breath before continuing. “Our dad passed away last year and since then our mom kind of… well she hasn’t really been capable of being the role model he needs right now, hasn’t been able to give him the guidance he need.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Lex I’m so sorry to hear about your dad.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok. We weren’t really close. My parents basically kicked me out of the house after walking in on me and my girlfriend in my senior year of high school. Very homophobic, conservative parents. They cut me off, so I kind of had to make my own way. I lived with Anya until the end of my senior year and then I got a scholarship to a couple of schools, but I wanted to get as far away as possible from my parents as possible so Arkadia was the way to go. Without that scholarship, there’s no way I would have been able to afford college. I mean shit, if I don’t make the team here and lose my scholarship, I basically threw away everything by coming to Polis. I would have made team at Arkadia without a doubt. ” Lexa blinked a couple of times realising how much she has just told Clarke. “Wow sorry for just spilling all of that. I don’t usually tell my life’s story on the first night of hanging out with someone. I don’t know, I just feel comfortable with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I feel comfortable with you too Lex. Don’t worry you can talk to me anytime.”</p><p> </p><p>“So how about you?” Lexa needed to shift the attention from herself. “What made you choose Polis University?”</p><p> </p><p>“Polis University has one of the best Fine Arts programmes in the country. There really wasn’t another option for me to be honest. I actually considered Arkadia you know? They have an amazing medical facility. It was between med school and arts for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ha well those are two completely different things. How did you manage that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, my mom’s a surgeon, so she’s always pushed me to go into medicine. My dad was an engineer, but he was an amazing artist too. He always told me that if he could do it all over again, he would go into art. It was his passion. So when he passed away my senior year, I knew I couldn’t let him down. I followed my passion, just like he would have wanted me to.” Clarke added with a sad smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry about your dad, Clarke”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok. It used to hurt a lot. It completely messed me up, but I’m ok now. I still miss him a lot, but I know he’s up there looking down at me and he wouldn’t want to see me crying. So now I’m living life to the full and choosing to be happy, so that when he looks down at me, he can be happy too.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa squeezed Clarke’s fingers again. Clarke rested her head against Lexa’s shoulder as they fell into a comfortable silence watching their friends on the dancefloor. Just as Lexa was about to rest her head on top of Clarke’s both of their phones chimed, giving the duo a fright and making them jump apart.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that?” Clarke looked at Lexa</p><p> </p><p>“It must be” Lexa checked her watch. “It’s midnight. It has to be. Shit Clarke I can’t look. Will you look.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke nodded, opening up the email from coach Indra. She scanned the names on the list, smiling when she saw her own, Raven and Octavia’s. Just as she was starting to get nervous at not seeing Lexa’s name, she spotted it under the list of first stringers <strong>“Alexandria Woods”</strong></p><p>“We made it Lex! All of us!”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you serious? Tell me you’re not joking Clarke!” When Clarke nodded with a massive smile on her face, Lexa jumped up, pulling Clarke with her and lifting her into the air, twirling her around with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>Putting Clarke down, Lexa realised how close Clarke was to her. She looked deep into those blue eyes, making sure she wasn’t overstepping. Clarke’s eyes had gone dark.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke was intoxicated by being so close to Lexa. Her eyes flicked to Lexa’s lips. They looked so soft. She wasn’t sure who was the first one to lean in, but the closer she got, the more panicked she got. Flashes of Finn in bed with some random girl. Her heart started aching. Just as she felt Lexa’s lips starting to ghost over hers she pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa was startled and confused. Clarke could see the hurt in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Lexa. I can’t. I’m not ready. I’m sorry. I… I have to go. I’m so sorry Lex”</p><p>And with that Clarke ran off, shooting Raven and Octavia a text, telling them she wasn’t feeling well and she had to go. She gave one last look back at the VIP section and that’s when she saw her. Lexa was still standing there, in shock.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What the fuck just happened?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of course Raven and Octavia followed Clarke back home last night after she sent them a text that she was leaving. When they got home to a Clarke with a half-finished bottle of Whiskey, they knew. This was her go-to “I fucked up” drink. Wine was for heartbreak, vodka was for getting fuzzy and forgetting something/someone, gin was for bad days and whiskey… whiskey was for when Clarke fucked up and she didn’t know how to deal with it. Octavia was the first to approach Clarke, slightly hesitant, knowing by the level of alcohol left in the bottle that Clarke was way too drunk to act rationally.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke, what happened babe?”</p><p> </p><p>“She… I… We almost kissed” she took another swig from the whiskey bottle, wincing as she felt the burn go down her throat. “Honestly, I don’t know what happened. Ugh I do know… I do... I just…. Finn fucked me up.” Plopping down on the couch she just sighed as Raven and Octavia both went to sit down on either side of her. Raven’s reached out, lacing her hand on the blonde’s knee.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to make him go boom?”</p><p> </p><p>“Raven…” She just rolled her eyes. Raven had this way of always trying to solve a problem by making it go boom. That teacher gave you a bad grade? Make her go boom. Oh the ref was being unfair? Make him go boom. Finn cheated and has caused you to have super baggage making it difficult for you to trust that you could maybe be happy with someone else even though you barely know her and it’s just the beginning, but like something was definitely there right but like you messed it up because you couldn’t just fucking kiss her, because you started thinking about how happy you could be and how inevitably she would break your heart like Finn did so you just ran away like a scared little kid without any explanation? Apparently the solution was make him go boom.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Clarke. Seriously though. Talk to us. So you guys almost kissed? Why didn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to. Fuck I really wanted to. I just. Finn was flashing through my mind. Walking in on him and that girl. He broke my heart Rae” a sob escaped her lip and Clarke could feel Octavia’s arms wrapping around her shoulders, leaning into the touch and allowing a tear to roll down her cheek. “We were solid you know. I thought we were something real and he just threw that away. I don’t know if I’m ready for that again. I don’t know if I can risk it. Not yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Clarkey. It doesn’t have to be some big thing. It could have just been a kiss and some good sex to get over him”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Rae. Not with her. She’s different. She’s real. I know it sounds stupid, because I barely know her, but there’s just something about her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, how about you just start out as friends? I mean she’s on the team Clarke, you’re going to have to get along anyway and you can’t just ignore her. So being her friend is a good place to start.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, O.” getting up, slightly wobbly from all the alcohol in her body and feeling the room start to spin. “Ok. Bed. Fuck I’m going to be hanging tomorrow. I love you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you Clarkey!”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you bish.”</p><p> </p><p>That night, Clarke barely slept a wink. The entire night was spent thinking of those green eyes, deep, genuine and most of all, hurt. That’s the last thing in her mind. Hurt. She hurt Lexa. How in the hell was she going to fix this?</p><p> </p><p>The sun came streaming in, throwing a beautiful yellow glow over the room. Any other morning, Clarke would have beamed at the sight of the sunlight streaming in, filling her room with warmth and happiness. Feeling that glow on her skin. Today wasn’t any other day though. The sun was too bright and it was disturbing her. She barely got to sleep an hour ago. The whole night was spent twisting and turning, just trying to get comfortable. Trying to get some sleep and just forget about what happened. <em>Why the fuck didn’t I just kiss her? What the hell, Finn. Why did you have to fuck me up like this? She’s not you!</em></p><p> </p><p>Clarke threw a pillow at the window, somehow thinking it would make the sun run away and leave her alone, give her some more time to sleep. Picking up her phone and seeing the time, she sighed and dropped her face back down to the pillow, groaning. Today was going to be a long day.</p><p> </p><p>The door creaked open slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey… Clarkey…”</p><p> </p><p>“Octavia, please just let me wallow.”</p><p> </p><p>An eyebrow quirked up, if only Clarke could see the bemused face Octavia was pulling.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, no. Last night we let you wallow. Today, you get your butt out of that bed. Come on, we’re going to the gym.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Clarke could dive under the pillow, Octavia was ripping off the duvet and pulled away the pillows from her. “Nooooope. Up. Now”</p><p> </p><p>“You suck”</p><p> </p><p>“You love me.”</p><p> </p><p>An hour later the trio were walking into the university gym, ready to attend their weekly spin class. It was something                 Octavia originally started doing on her own in their first year, but she quickly dragged her roommates into it, making them promise to go with her every week. There was no way Octavia was going to let Clarke skip out on it this week, Clarke knew that.</p><p> </p><p>The music was loud and Clarke couldn’t help but get lost in it. After a while, all she could focus on was the instructor and her friends beside her, making jokes and laughing as they went through their session. Clarke hated it when they started, but the more she went, the more she loved it. Besides, it helped keep their fitness up for soccer, so she definitely wasn’t going to complain when she realised she started getting winded less during games since they started. The music started dying down at the end of their session and Clarke felt a familiar ache in her body, a nice kind of ache, the one that let her know she pushed herself hard.</p><p> </p><p>“Great session guys! Now I know we’ve been doing this on a weekly basis, but I’m going to start doing sessions twice a week, so if anyone is interested, you can come up and talk to me” The blonde instructor turned her attention to Clarke, shooting her off a wink before wiping a towel across her chest, even though she barely broke a sweat.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s checking you out again Clarkey, do you think she knows you’re available now?” Raven waggled her brows, poking her tongue out teasing her friend. She knew the instructor had a massive crush on Clarke, but for the entirety of their time they were in these classes, Clarke was single.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not checking me out, Rae!” Clarke huffed out a chuckle as she pushed her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Clarke, can you come over here quick?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s calling you Clarkey! You think she’s as demanding in bed as she is in front of a class?” Raven ducked out of the room just in time to miss the water bottle that was launched straight at her head. A chuckling Octavia following her outside.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll wait for you Clarke.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah sure”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke approached the instructor who started asking her about how things have been going, just chatting and eventually asking if she would like to start doing sessions twice a week. A playful look in her eyes, she was definitely laying it on thick. Clarke declined though, as much as the spin classes have helped, she really wasn’t THAT keen on cardio. She’s had enough of it during her 90 minute matches and the practices leading up to them. The instructor was walking her out of the studio and laughing at something Clarke said as she touched her arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Well let me know if you change your mind, Clarke” Flashing her a smile, the instructor retreated back into her studio to collect her things before heading out.</p><p> </p><p>Looking up from where she stood, Clarke saw her. Lean, long brown hair pulled back in thick braids. She was lean, much leaner than Clarke realised, but she was fit… muscular without it being too much. She couldn’t help but stare. There Lexa was, in all of her glory. Short gym shorts, a black Nike sports bra, wrapped hands, skin glistening with sweat as and muscles straining as she executed an intricate punch kick combo. She was far away, but not far enough for Clarke to drink her in. Without realising it, she started moving towards the ring where Lexa was busy sparring with someone. It was like Lexa had some gravitational pull.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t being a creep or anything, but she couldn’t take her eyes off of her. Besides, she needed to talk to Lexa. To explain about last night. So she waited, telling Raven and Octavia that she would meet them back at the house. Eventually Lexa finished up and as soon as the brunette got out of the ring, her eyes met Clarke’s. There was something in those greens that Clarke hasn’t seen before. It was fiery, almost angry. They weren’t their normal bright green. They were kind of muddled and dark and it felt like her eyes were cutting through her.</p><p> </p><p>“Lexa, hey, can we talk?”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette stood there, wiping a towel over her neck and then across her chest and down her abs, dragging Clarke’s eyes down with her. Yeah she was definitely shamelessly checking her out. The Clarke saw it, the tribal tattoo on her upper arm and shoulder, tracing each intricate line with her eyes until she was moving up her shoulders to her neck, her jaw, her plump lips and then her eyes. Clarke snapped out of her dream state when she saw the way Lexa was giving her a steely glare.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it Clarke? You string me along, make a fool out of me last night. Then I feel bad because you said you weren’t ready and I start going back wondering if I was pushing you too much, if I did something wrong, but then I see you with blondie over there …”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, lex that’s not…”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t even start Clarke. I saw you. She was hanging all over you. So what is there to talk about? You’re just not that into me? You were already fucking someone else, so why waste your time on some piece of trash whose parents couldn’t even hold it together?” Lexa was seething. She didn’t mean for all of it to slip out and she regretted it the moment she did, but she was seeing red and once the words started coming out, they just couldn’t stop.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke was blinking away tears she didn’t even realise were there and her lip started trembling. “That was so uncalled for, Lex. You know that’s not how it is.” Her voice was just above a whisper, and the moment Lexa heard it, she could feel the honesty in her tone and it was like a punch to her gut. She fucked up. And like that her scowl turned into a concerned frown, reaching out her hand to touch Clarke.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke, I’m sorry I..”</p><p> </p><p>“No, fuck you Lexa!” And with that Clarke turned and started walking away, finally letting the tears roll down her face.</p><p> </p><p><em>Shit, why are you such an idiot? </em>Lexa started chastising herself. She couldn’t let Clarke walk away, not again, not like this. Almost as if her feet had a mind of their own, she started chasing after Clarke, grabbing her by the wrist and turning her around. She was met with stormy blue, red brimmed eyes with tears spilling out of them.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Clarke.” It was the softest, sincerest and most genuine apology Clarke has ever heard. Searching Lexa’s eyes and not being able to find a trace of a lie in there, Clarke leaned in as Lexa pulled her into a hug, rubbing soothing circles on her back. Clarke breathed her in. She smelled good. Who smells good after working up a sweat like that? Pulling away, Clarke composed herself before talking again.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen Lex, about last night”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Clarke really I don’t deserve any explanation. I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“No no, you do. Lex I didn’t mean to string you along. I wanted to kiss you. More than anything I wanted to kiss you, but then I just had these flashes of catching Finn in bed with that floozy he cheated on me with and I don’t know… it scared me. I don’t want to hurt like that again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke I would never…” she was interrupted with a soft finger on her lip.</p><p> </p><p>“I know… well I mean I don’t KNOW, but I don’t believe you would. I’m just not ready yet you know? Can we maybe just take things slow? Start out as friends?”</p><p> </p><p>A small smile crept across Lexa’s lips as her eyes softened at the beautiful blonde in front of her. Friends. She could do that.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, friends. I’d like that”</p><p> </p><p>“Good!” Lexa was pulled into another hug from Clarke. Being in her arms felt so right. Even if it would have to take some time to eventually work up to more than friends, for now this was ok with her. She didn’t know why, but she knew that a part of her just needed Clarke to be near her.</p><p> </p><p>“So uhm,” Lexa mumbled pulled away from Clarke, a teasing glint in her eyes. “Friends kiss and cuddle all the time right?”</p><p> </p><p>A soft punch landed on her arm as Clarke let out a gravely chuckle before wiping away the last of her tears. “Nice try tiger. Slow is the way to go ok?”</p><p> </p><p>“Slow is the way to go” Lexa just nodded, giving the blonde a genuine smile. “However long it takes for you to be ready, I’ll be here, but for now, I’m going to be the best friend you’ve ever had.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ha, don’t let Octavia and Raven hear you say that. They’ve had a bestie Olympics before and they WILL NOT back away from any new challengers”</p><p> </p><p>“I am up for the challenge. So I’ll see you tomorrow at practice… friend?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, tomorrow at practice.” Clarke gave her a wink before leaving the gym. Taking her phone out of her gym bag when hearing the familiar message tone in rapid succession, she couldn’t help but crack into a smile.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lexa Woods: </strong>You look really good by the way.</p><p><strong>Lexa Wood: </strong>In a friendly way of course ;).</p><p><strong>Lexa Woods: </strong>See you at practice tomorrow.</p><p><strong>Lexa Woods: </strong>Ok I’m gonna stop now. Bye, Princess :)</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>” Fuck, you feel so good.” Hands gripping at her waist and hot, shallow breaths in the crook of her neck. She could feel her skin prickle and burn where long slender fingers scraped up her sides to the undersides of her breasts, teasing at the lace fabric there before testing the weight of her breasts and squeezing, a hard nipple brushing against her palm through the fabric.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Her back arched, pushing herself more into her touch, aching for more, begging to be touched. The heat coiling at the pit of her stomach was increasing by the second. She needed it. She needed to be touched. The thought of those slender fingers swiping through her slick folds made her hips cant, causing her to come into contact with a long, muscular thigh. It wasn’t what she needed, but it helped the ache in her throbbing clit. A breathy moan falling from her lips the moment she felt her thigh pushing harder into her core.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>A low growl escaping her partner’s lips. “Fuck baby you’re so wet. I can feel you through your shorts.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Aching for more, she started grinding harder on the thigh, not caring that she was ruining her favourite shorts.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I need you to touch me”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you sure? We don’t have to if you don’t want to?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Intertwining the long, slender fingers between hers, gasping at the contrast between the beautiful tanned skin and her own milky white skin. Dragging the hand down her stomach, her muscles twitching as she led the hand down to her waistband before giving her one last lust filled look and dragging her fingers into her underwear. It all felt like it was happening so slow and so incredibly slow at the same time. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Then she felt it. Those two slender fingers dragging through her soaking folds, teasing around her entrance and dragging up to her clit, begging for attention, making her breath hitch feeling experienced fingers roll over the hard throbbing nub.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Baby, you’re so wet. Is that all for me?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Y-yes. Fuuuck it’s all you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tell me what you want”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I want you, more of you, all of you. I need mo-“</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Fingers plunging into her took her breath away. Finally she was touching her in the way she needed her to. She wasn’t going to last long. She’s been waiting for this forever and she could already feel the white heat building inside, clenching down on the fingers inside of her. She knew she wasn’t going to make it much longer. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Fuck! You’re gonna make me cum! Fuck I’m so close already. Fuuuuck. Leeexaaaaa!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The incessant beeping from her alarm drew Clarke from her dream. Why did she have to have early soccer practice today? Why did it have to interrupt her hot and sexy dreams she was having about… <em>Oh no…. Lex… I was dreaming about Lex. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Clarke shot upright in her bed, completely sobered up from the daze she was just in mere seconds ago. She was dreaming about Lexa. Not just dreaming It was a hot, sexy dream about Lexa. About Lexa fucking her. How was she going to get that out of her head?</p><p> </p><p>The last couple of weeks had been great. She and Lexa have become closer as each day was passing. At first, when she told Lexa she wasn’t ready, she really meant it, but the more she got to know her, the more she knew that Lexa would never do what Finn did. Lexa was just something else. It didn’t take long for Clarke to realise this. Lexa was kind, not the run of the mill kind, but the type of kind-hearted person where she would someone in need the shirt off her back. She was fiercely loyal and would always take care of one of her own. She’s seen this when Lexa was sticking up for Anya after some girl at a bar tried picking a fight with her, she’s seen it when she skipped out on party plans to go and be with her brother Aiden when things were rough at home. She was funny. God was she funny. She had this way of making sly, sneaky jokes that caught you off guard. Like nobody could believe this cool, calm and collected, stoic goddess was actually hilarious. She had this deep, melodic laugh that always filled Clarke with warmth and a feeling of home.</p><p> </p><p>There have been so many moments over the last couple of weeks. There was that time where she almost kissed Lexa at Echo and Bellamy’s house-warming party, just to be interrupted by Jasper bounding into the room announcing that the beer pong tournament was about to begin. There were those 2am walks back to Clarke’s flat from the bar, when Lexa’s fingers kept brushing against her, walking side by side. Lexa had always insisted on walking Clarke home to make sure that she got home safe, because “It’s not safe for a girl to walk home alone at this time of night” and then quickly dismissing Clarke when she asked about Lexa then walking home alone after dropping her off at her door. She would just always give her that cocky smirk of hers “You remember Anya saying that I’m trained in just about every form of martial arts you can think of… right?”</p><p> </p><p>Blinking a couple of times, Clarke pulled herself out of her thoughts of Lexa.  Getting up and stretching out, she headed to the shower. Stopping in her tracks as she heard hushed whispers behind Raven’s door. The first voice was definitely Raven and the second voice… <em>Is that? Is that Anya? </em> Clarke snickered and started sneaking towards the bathroom, trying not to alert her roommate that she was kind of eavesdropping.</p><p> </p><p>After a quick shower, Clarke wrapped a towel around her body and started padding down the hallway, stopping at Raven’s door once more, chuckling, not able to help herself. She banged on Raven’s door, hearing a faint “Oh shit!” falling from Anya’s lips, muffled through the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Rae, we have early morning practice. Get your butt out of bed and tell Anya that she can help herself to some breakfast! Much better than waiting till we leave to sneak out right?” This earned a massive snort turned laugh to come from Octavia’s room.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Rae! Seriously do you guys really think I can’t hear you at night? These walls are thin bro!”</p><p> </p><p>Raven’s door flung open and Clarke has never seen the Latina smirk as widely as she was right now. Shortly after, Anya came stomping after her dressed in shorts and one of Raven’s Polis University practice jerseys. She gave Clarke one of her icy glares and somehow it was as if her cheekbones were even more defined when she was giving someone a death stare.</p><p> </p><p> “Not. A. Word.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven chuckled and pulled the dirty blond into her side, kissing her temple. “Oh come on babe, the cat’s out of the bag. Now come on and get your sexy butt in that shower with me.”</p><p> </p><p>For the first time ever, Clarke saw Anya blush. Before Clarke could embarrass her further, Raven had pulled her by the wrist towards the bathroom, giggling as she pulled it shut. Clarke couldn’t help but giggle at the hushed tones from behind the bathroom door. The embarrassment obviously quickly forgotten as Anya let out a breathy “You’re going to pay for that Reyes”.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, O?” Clarke shouted through her roommate’s door.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm”</p><p> </p><p>“Lexa’s picking me up for practice. We promised coach Indra and Niylah that we’d help setup for drills this morning”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure you didn’t just want some extra time with your giiiirlfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>“O, she’s not my girl- ” interrupted by a text message from Lexa, letting her know that she was outside, Clarke quickly headed towards the door not even bothering to finish her conversation with the feisty roommate. Upon opening the door Clarke’s eyes fell on those green eyes looking up at her from underneath her lashes, the corners of her mouths turning up in a sweet smile and she could feel that familiar heat pooling at the bottom of her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Lex” <em>Oh fuck how am I going to do this. I just had a sex dream about her and now she’s here, smiling at me like she’s the one who has to be shy.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Clarke?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm what?”</p><p> </p><p>“I said, are you ready to go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah I’m ready, let’s go”</p><p> </p><p>Yeah. It was definitely going to be a long day today and Clarke knew it.</p><p> </p><p>The drive over to the field was quick. Lexa and Clarke were talking and laughing all the way. They had an away game that weekend and they were both pretty keen on it. It would be their first game of the season and also their first time playing together, other than practice. The sun was barely up when the duo arrived at the soccer field to meet their coach and assistant coach.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning girls. Thank you for coming in early t help us set up. You really didn’t have to” Indra spoke up, giving the girls a genuine smile.</p><p> </p><p>“No problem coach. I’m an early riser anyway. Clarkey on the other hand” Lexa rolled her eyes at the blonde, having been on the bad end of one of her early morning runs with the blonde, quickly realising that morning runs weren’t really Clarke’s thing and she basically just said yes, because she wasn’t one to back down from a challenge and didn’t want to look bad in front of Lexa.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh whatever.” Clarke said shoving her friend. “No normal person likes early mornings.” Quickly turning to her coach setting up the agility cones after hearing her scoff, giving her the biggest smile. “I mean early morning practices are the best though coach, really a good way to start up the day”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa whispered under her breath to the blonde as she was laying down the ladders for footwork drills “Smooth, totally smooth Clarke” The way Lexa clicked the “K” sent a shiver down Clarke’s spine, before smirking at the brunette whispering “You’re dead meat”</p><p> </p><p>“Only if you can catch me”</p><p> </p><p>“Watch me, Woods”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa set off running to the opposite side of the field and Clarke was running after her, tackling her to the ground in a fit of giggles. She grabbed Lexa’s wrists and pinned them down above Lexa’s head. “I thought you were supposed to be this hotshot martial arts, soccer chick that couldn’t be tackled by anyone. Are you going soft on me, Woods?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well maybe I wanted you to catch me.”</p><p> </p><p>“And why would you want that?” Clarke challenged her friend, her eyebrow quirking up, making Lexa smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“So I can do this” Before Clarke could absorb Lexa’s works, strong legs hooked into hers and flipped her over. The next thing she knew, Lexa was on top of her, pinning her wrists above her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Say I’m the best and totally your superior”</p><p> </p><p>“Never”</p><p> </p><p>“Griffin…. Say I’m the best”</p><p> </p><p>“NO”</p><p> </p><p>“Say. I’m. The best.” Something changed in Lexa’s eyes. They were darker than usual. Her lips parted slightly. <em>Wait does she want to kiss me? What’s going on? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hey I know I said you two didn’t have to help setup, but now that you’re here, I don’t think playing around is the best use of your time.” Indra shouted down the field, chuckling at two of her best players.</p><p> </p><p>The duo snapped out of their daze, Lexa giving Clarke a wink and a heart melting smile before jumping up and running towards their coach laughing. “Coming coach!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well fuck, one of us could have” Clarke mumbled before shooting up and jogging down the field.</p><p> </p><p>Once the rest of the team arrived, everything was set up and they were ready to run through some fitness tests and drills. Niylah took them through their drills and after an hour of running and focusing on footwork, she decided to end it off with some good old push-ups. “I know you’re tired girls, but you have to keep pushing. You’re going to get tired in the game. You’re going to want to give up, but you’re going to have to push through it. Push through the burn. Push through the pain. Push through the fatigue.”</p><p> </p><p>The entire team was groaning, they knew she was right, but they were all just so tired. Clarke’s arms started shaking and she turned her head to steal a look at her favourite green eyed girl and of course she was barely breaking a sweat. No Lexa didn’t sweat, she just glistened. Clarke watched her arms strain and her skin glow, going through the push-ups as if she hadn’t just been killing herself alongside the rest of the team. Lexa could feel eyes on her, so she turned towards Clarke and green met blue once more, just like they have a million times before and immediately the corners of her mouth turned up in a smile. Lowering her body down to the ground and pushing herself up easily, with perfect form and minimal effort, she gave the blonde a wink, making her blush… or was it just the exertion showing on her face. Niylah’s voice snapping both of them back to reality.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok girls. That’s enough for today.”</p><p> </p><p>Indra stepped up to the team. “You girls did well today! I’m really proud. This is going to be our year. The team is stronger than it has ever been. We’ve been working hard these last couple of weeks and I know that this game is going to be ours for the taking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hell yeah coach!” Raven hollered from her position on the ground, taking another sip from her water bottle.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Raven, now that’s quite enough. Now as you all know, this weekend is going to be an away game. I know we usually drive through the morning of, but as this game is going to be a couple hours’ drive Dean Jaha has approved funding for an overnight stay at The Ark Hotel. “</p><p> </p><p>“Oh damn coach, that place is fancy.” Octavia’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. She’s only stayed at the Ark Hotel once before.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes” Indra chuckled “Yes, Miss Blake, it is. It seems Dean Jaha has just as much faith in our team this year as we do. Now, we’ll be leaving here Friday afternoon at 4pm. Make sure you are all packed and ready to leave by then.”</p><p> </p><p>The entire team, as a collective enthusiastically answered her with a “Yes coach”</p><p> </p><p>“Now, hit the showers. You guys stink. See you at practice on Thursday, we’ll be running through our game plans, so make sure you study up on the set plays that I’ve emailed you last week.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes coach”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>